We'll Protect You
by TooManyPeopleNotEnoughPlagues
Summary: Baljeet recently moved to Danville and just started eleventh grade at the Danville High School. Buford and Ferb know he won't survive by himself and they take it upon themselves to watch after him. Highschool AU. BufordXBaljeetXFerb and slight FerbXPhineas. Onesided PhineasxIsabella. Might change to M in later chapters but T should cover everything, for now.
1. Chapter 1

Baljeet Tjinder and his family had to move to Danville when his mom got a promotion and had to be closer to her job. This meant that Baljeet would have to leave his friends and venture into the uncharted region of the Danville High School.

He'd be the new kid in his eleventh grade class and most likely the only fifteen year old. He knew absolutely no one and didn't really feel like making any new friends. But he only had two weeks to get ready for the first day, and he wasn't going to let a few social issues get in the way of his education.

He spent his days brushing up on various subjects that he already knew most of. He practiced smiling in the mirror and if anybody else would have seen his reflection, they would've swooned. His face was charming yet delicate and his eyes resembled melting pots of honey.

Baljeet always thought that his face was a little too cute because it always attracted the wrong kind of guys, you know, the ones looking for an innocent boy that they could corrupt and he had absolutely no time for that. But being a pretty boy did have it's advantages.

There was a group of young ladies at his old school that spent their days fangirling over him and would pretty much do anything he asked,and that's pretty fucking awesome if I do say so myself.

Now all this back tracking took up about a week or so of the story line and now Baljeet only has the weekend to prepare for the first day of school. He had his outfit laid out, looking all crisp and clean, his backpack was fully stocked and organized and waiting by his bedroom door. He laid around and read, waiting for Monday to creep up and end his summer.


	2. Chapter 2

Baljeet woke up about three minutes before his alarm went off. He used those few minutes to remember and analyze his dreams before the blaring of his alarm made him forget every last surreal detail.

He hopped out of bed and shuffled to his bathroom. He brushed his teeth, getting some toothpaste on his chest but he dealt with that in the shower. He washed his hair with mango scented shampoo, sculpting his hair into various hair styles before washing, rinsing and repeating. He always took his time in the morning so he could unwind and build himself back up for day. That's why he set his alarm for 5:30 a.m. so he could take his time.

He got out of the shower just as the water started to run cold and ambled into his room. Lotion, deodorant, socks, undies, jeans, shirt. The basics. He patiently did his hair because as we all know, you can't rush perfection. But your mom can.

"BALJEET! Get down here," his mom called, her accented voice floating through the house.

"Yes mother," he said on his way down the stairs. His voice hadn't deepened that much since puberty but when he spoke your ears seemed to tingle from the smooth sound of his Indian accent. When he reached the bottom of the stairs he saw that his mom was making eggs with her back towards the doorway.

"Your bus just left," she said nonchalantly.

"And _why_ didn't you tell me," Baljeet's voice went up a couple octaves. turned around and put her hand on her hip.

"Because you", she said pointing with her spatula,"Are getting a little pudgy, you need to start walking."

You could see the blatant confusion on Baljeet's face. He stood at a towering 5'5" and weighed a hefty 115 pounds. The only fat on him was his baby fat and that only made him look less bony. He sighed.

"Okay mother, I'll walk. But tomorrow I'm taking the bus." He shouted the last part as he ran up the stairs to grab his backpack and said goodbye to his dad, who was in the study. He ran down the stairs, kissed his mom on the cheek, grabbed an plum off the counter and left. He could've sat down and had eggs but he didn't want to be late on the first day.

As Baljeet was heading toward school he passed a building that looked like a cabin, which was a little strange because he lived in the middle of a developed city. The building said Fireside Girls, whatever that was. There were about seven or eight young ladies standing outside.

A very pretty Mexican girl seemed to be giving them a pep talk, and as Baljeet walked by, one of the girls named Ginger, visibly melted when she saw him. Everything pertaining to Baljeet was in slow motioning and had blooming flowers in the background. Baljeet just smiled at her and went on his way.

He was feeling quite cheerful by the time he walked into school. He had gotten his schedule before school started, so now all he had to do was find his way around, easy enough right? It's not like it's _hard _to wade your way through a sea of hormonal teenagers, avoid a group of hugging,shrieking girls, and find your way through an enormous building you've never had the change to explore.

Yeah, not hard at all.

But Baljeet couldn't believe how big some of these kids were. At least a third of them looked like they should be in college. He had the misfortune of getting well acquainted with of one of these gargantuan man-children as he was heavily shoved into a locker. He knew for a fact he would have a deep blue, gnarly bruise by the end of his first period class.

He walked through the halls looking for room 254. He was lost for so long the population of the hall way dwindled to a few fellow stragglers. As he rounded a corner he saw a green haired boy, who, despite his height, had a sort of boyish charm. He was talking to someone who was most likely his friend, who was a bit shorter but a lot more heavily set.

As Baljeet got closer he noticed that the shorter of the two was basically all muscle because his thin shirt gave away all the fine details. The one with green hair stopped talking when he noticed Baljeet and gazed at him with dark blue eyes. His nose looked like it has been broken multiple times but it made him look handsome, in a rough sort of way.

"Can I help you with something?" The soft English accent snapped him back to reality, making him realize that he was staring.

"Umm yeah, I umm, wow, I uhh," Baljeet cleared his throat before speaking," I need help finding my class."

"Hey Ferb, isn't that the kid we saw earlier." Baljeet flinched at the voice. It sounded like this kid gargled broken glass and gravel in his spare time. But just the thought of being noticed by these two made his blood hot.

"Yeah I think he is," Ferb said addressing Buford," What room are you looking for?" Ferb said, turning back to Baljeet, but he was still trying to decipher Buford's vocal cords so he didn't hear the question. Ferb noticed that the kid's eyes were fixed on Buford so he got closer and repeated what he said.

Baljeet's eyes flicked toward him. He obviously hadn't noticed him move. It took a few moments for him to realize he had been asked a question.

"Oh, uhh, room 254." He had to tilt his neck upwards just to look at the green haired kid who silently marveled at Baljeet's honey glazed eyes.

"Go all the way down the hall then take a left." Baljeet wasn't surprised that Buford was the one who spoke up and turned to look at him. It was like they had a Bonnie and Clyde thing going on. They had the ability to finish each others sentences, or in this case, conversations.

"Is that all?" Ferb asked. Baljeet was starting to get tired of turning his head so many times so he continued to look at Buford who gave him a surprisingly captivating smile. "Mmhmm," was all Baljeet could say.

"Then start walking, class is already half over," Buford said, still looking into the Indian's eyes.

Without saying anything Baljeet walked off, not entirely understanding what had just happened. A few moments of comfortable silence stretched between the two teens.

"That kids pretty cute isn't he," Buford said smugly.

"Yeah, but he's probably a freshman so hands off." They started to walk down the halls, going nowhere in particular since it was already way too late to go to class.

"I'm just saying that as cute as he is _and_ with that accent everyone's gonna be all over him. Don't think I didn't see how ya looked at him." Buford gave Ferb a few friendly elbow jabs until Ferb smacked his arm out of the way.

"You're right though. Maybe we should look after him, you know,until he knows how things work around here."

"I'm not that sure that he wants too much of our help. He looked pretty scared when he left, but I guess we could try."


	3. Chapter 3

Baljeet sat at his desk, replaying the image of Ferb's face as he barely listened to his world history teacher's distant murmuring. He felt a surge of emotion when he remembered how Ferb had looked at him, with wonder and...something else that he couldn't quite place. Lust? Longing? Indigestion?

Whatever it was, it made him tingle all over, and Baljeet was not about to sport a tent during school. So he started to think about Ferb's larger friend, Buford. He has such a brutish look about him, sort of mean, and somewhat violent, and that sandpaper voice sends shivers down his spine. Nothing that Baljeet finds attractive.

But he distinctly remembers the smile Buford gave him, that gleaming, predatory smile. Baljeet wouldn't mind being sought after, hunted by him. He imagined running as Buford chased him. He'd be caught, held down, and then be thoroughly satisfied.

The thought made Baljeet start to panic. For the rest of the class he just sat and stared at the board, wondering when he started to react this way to guys. It wasn't right, he loved the ladies. But just the thought of the lean, somewhat comforting green headed boy or the rough, enticing brute made him want to lay in bed and masturbate until he got carpal tunnel.

The bell violently shook him out of his slightly scattered state. He glanced at the board to see if he had missed anything important. When he was done skimming through the terribly written notes about Communism, he took a deep breath and waited for everyone to scurry out of the classroom. He checked on his bruise and it looked worse than he thought it would. He had no idea how he would explain it to his mom without her freaking out. He decided he'd deal with that when the time came.

He then waited a few minutes for his thoughts to clear before he picked up his bag and entered the aggressive current of students gushing through the hallway. He rounded a corner and saw the only two people that did not need to be in his line of vision. He kept walking, staring at the scuffed tiles as if they held the secret for world peace in their cracks and dark blots of trampled gum.

But before he could decipher the hidden secrets of the tile, he was knocked to the ground, his breath bashed out of him and his head spinning. His various writing utensil ricocheted off the floor and skittered under the feet of the passing students. He heard laughter that was cut of by what sounded like a muffled punch and a meaty thud.

Baljeet opened his eyes, wondering when he had closed them and saw Buford standing over a kid who was more or less his size. The boy was curled around his stomach gasping for air. Baljeet tried to stand on shaky legs and would've fell on his face if Ferb hadn't have caught him.

"You okay?" Ferb whispered to Baljeet so as not to draw any more attention from the crowd that had gathered. All Baljeet could do was groan, his bruise was throbbing and was probably three times as big as it was before, he had to slow his breathing because he felt as if his ribs would break if he took a normal breath.

"I guess not," Ferb said to himself," Hey Buford! Let's go!" If he hadn't have said that Buford would've kicked the kid in the face, but he backed off and followed Ferb as he lead all three of them towards the ground floor bathroom.

Luckily no one was in the restroom. Buford locked the door and turned to face Ferb who looked like he wanted to wring someone's neck.

"Stay here and watch him, I'm going to talk to Ms. Burn." (Ms. Burn was the principle of the school who just so happened to fancy Ferb and would let him do anything, even dismiss a random student.)

Buford grunted a reply and turned his attention towards the smaller boy slumped again a wall. Baljeet looked up at him and mumbled a thank you. "No problem," Buford said as he gently picked him up and sat him on the sink. "Now lets see the damage."

Baljeet let him lift his shirt, wincing when he had to put his arms over his head. His left side was an infuriating purple and his arm didn't look any better.

"You bruise so easily," Buford said lightly brushing Baljeet's injured side," I know he hit ya pretty hard but this is ridiculous." He couldn't take his eyes off the wounded boy in front of him and Baljeet had to make it seem like he wasn't completely turned on by his touch.

"I'll be fine, I just, uh, need to lay down," Baljeet tried to hop off the sink but lost his balance and practically landed in Buford's arms, which were now wrapped around his waist. His brain told him to back up but his body pressed into Buford's warm bulk. But before Buford could react the bathroom door swung open and revealed Ferb who gave them a questioning look.

"Sorry to interrupt but we can go now. Unless you guys want to finish whatever this is and meet me outside when you're done."

Baljeet and Buford looked at each other, looked at Ferb, then backed away simultaneously.

"Na there's nothin' going on," Buford said running his fingers through his buzz cut," I just wanted to see how bad he was hurt, ya know." Baljeet was hurrying to put on his shirt, causing himself great pain in the process, but the pain of embarrassment was more overwhelming at this point.

"Then let's go," Ferb said impatiently. They walked through the hall, out a door, and into the parking lot.

"Buford, were'd you park?" Ferb asked.

"Hmm? Oh yeah hold on." He pulled his keys out of his pocket and pressed the clicker, which lead them to a glistening black Ford f-150. Buford walked up to it and patted it as if it was his prized possession, when in fact it was his mom's car.

Ferb helped Baljeet into the car and shut the door so he could talk to Buford.

"What the fuck was that?" Ferb whisper yelled. "I said watch him not molest him."

"Woah, woah, woah," Buford said putting his hands up defensively," I didn't touch him, that much." Ferb glared at him. "I'm just kidding, he fell on me, I think he was tryin' to get off the sink and he fell or somethin'."

"And why was he on the sink? And why was his shirt off. You know what, I don't want to know. Just try not to do anything stupid. Okay?"

"Yeah o' course. But don't fucking act like you wouldn't of done the same thing." Ferb's face softened. "Let's go."

Ferb stood outside for about a minute just thinking before Buford honked and he got in and sat next to Baljeet. He must have heard what was said because he tried to sit as far away from both of them as he could, but it didn't really work.

"So where are we headed?" Buford said happily as he drove out of the parking lot.

"I was thinking we could just bring him home," Ferb said to Buford,"You want to go home, right?" He said to Baljeet.

"Umm yes, I would like to go home." Baljeet directed the way to his house and in a few minutes they arrived. "Thank you." He moved to leave and brushed against Ferb.

"Would you like me to move?" Ferb said in a calm, sultry voice.

"Baljeet turned red, sat back and said,"yes please." Ferb got out and helped Baljeet down. Letting his hand linger on Baljeet's. Baljeet turned and said his good byes, letting his eyes linger on Buford before he walked into his house.

Ferb got back in the car and Buford waited until Baljeet was in his house before driving away.

"Hey Ferb."

"Yeah?"

"You saw how he looked at me?" Buford asked with a satisfied look on his face.

"Don't make me smack you." Buford laughed.

"So were are we going?"

"Anywhere. We have the rest of the day off." Buford smirked

"Fucking awesome."  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Baljeet's POV

I closed the door behind me and wandered into the kitchen. I saw a note on the counter from my mom saying she would be back at nine. Great. She would not know what happened today unless I told her.

I climbed the mountainous stairs up to my room, my arm and side throbbing. I tried to keep a strait face when I was in the car but right now, the pain was excruciating. I opened the door to my room and headed for the bathroom and took a cold shower.

I touched my side to see if the swelling on my side had gone down and I remembered Buford's touch. Who knew he could be so gentle, and he picked me up like I was a piece of paper.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Baljeet closed his eyes and thought back to that moment and let his imagination and his hand wonder. He imagined Buford slowly running his fingers over his side. Bending down to kiss his neck, his lips never leaving his skin. He would let Buford nestle in between his legs and pick him up, holding him against the wall, as he ground into him.

Baljeet came so hard his knees buckled. He let the water run over him and his aching body until it felt numb. He got out, dried himself and laid in bed in his briefs. He had never been so happy to not have any homework. But he knew he would have to see those two tomorrow. This was going to be a long week.


	4. Chapter 4

Baljeet POV

I laid in bed and stared at the ceiling for who know how long, before my stomach let me know it needed to be filled. I pulled on some sweats and a random shirt from my closet and crawled downstairs. I peeked in the fridge and saw that there was some left over roti from a few days ago. I warmed it up and sat in the living room, trying to make a mess. I flipped on the TV and used it as background noise while I ate.

"I do not know how people can watch this all day," I said to myself as I glanced at the screen and saw a yellow sponge cackling at something that was not even remotely funny. I finished off my roti, washed my dish, and sat down with a good physics book. I was immersed in the world of quarks when I heard the front door open.

"Mom must be home," I thought.

"How was your first day," she said expectantly.

"It was…eventful."

"Oooh tell me all about it," she quickly crossed the room and leaned over the couch.

"Well, um, it was not that interesting."

"Oh I see," she winked and nudged me on the shoulder. I winced and tears started to pool in my eyes. I had completely forgotten about that stupid bruise.

"What's wrong," she exclaimed, "what is with all the tears." Without asking she lifted my sleeve and gawked at the swollen expanse of blue flesh on my arm. "I send you to school for one day and you come back with this! Who did this? Why wasn't I informed? Are you okay? Oh, what am I going to tell your father?" I did not try to answer any of her questions; I just let her talk until she ran out of steam, and carefully assured her that I would be fine.

She did not believe me and made me ice it until my father got home. The rest of the afternoon was filled with roughly asked questions, tentative pats, and more ice than I even thought we had. My mom sent me to bed after making curry chicken and giving me more than enough.

I just wanted to sleep. I could only deal with so much parental contact. I brushed my teeth and got in bed, trying to elevate my arm even though I knew I moved too much in my sleep to even bother. My dreams were quick and curry scented, interrupted only by the blaring of my alarm. I took extra care with getting ready, trying to psyche myself up for whatever this day held.

But what I was not ready for was to see Ferb and Buford talking to my mom in the kitchen. I froze and wanted to retreat back into my room, but I was spotted by Buford who calmly looked my way, followed by Ferb and my mom.

"Ah! You should have told me these marvelous boys helped you out. That was so sweet of you," she said addressing Ferb and Buford.

"It was no problem ma'am," Ferb said.

"Yeah, no problem at all," Buford said locking eyes with me. I wanted to disappear because this, whatever this was, was not okay. They should not be here, especially not talking to my mom. Who does that?

"Baljeet are you okay?"

"Yes mom, I am fine." I was not fine.

"Then let's go, we're bringing you to school," said Buford. The look of pure shock on my face made him smile.

"Wa-what?"

"Oh silly me! I forgot to mention that I asked these two to bring you to school. I did not want anymore…incidents to happen."

"Great, this is just fantastic, now I can not avoid them," I thought to myself after I said goodbye to my mom. I followed Ferb and Buford outside. Buford looped around the car while Ferb opened the door for me. The ride there was pretty calm, I did not expect Buford to like classical music, but it was comforting and helped me relax. I leaned back and sighed.

"You good," Buford asked, not taking his eyes off the road.

"I am perfectly good," I said.

"How's your arm," Ferb asked. I was wearing a light long sleeve so I had to roll up the sleeves to show him my bruise. The swelling had gone down but the overall color was quite disturbing.

"Fuck," Ferb said. Buford frowned.

"When I find Irving I'm gonna break his legs." Buford gripped the steering whell so hard it creaked.

"No, no that is not necessary," I said frantically, afraid that if I did not say anything Buford would really break that kids legs.

"Don't worry, I'll make sure he doesn't hurt him...that bad," Ferb said. I got nervous and not even the humming of the cello pouring out of the car speakers could calm me. Who were these kids and why was I alone with them?

I retracted into myself trying to get as much space in between me and them as possible. I thought I could stay like this the entire ride but when Buford put his hand on my thigh I went numb.

"You should really relax. Being tense like that messes up your muscles," he said quickly before placing his hand back on the steering wheel. From the corner of my eye I could see Ferb boring a hole into the side of Buford's face with his death stare.

"Really Buford," Ferb said, "you can't just keep your hands to yourself." My throat tightened and I really wanted to be somewhere else, anywhere else.

"I was trying to calm him down," Buford shrugged innocently.

"Trying to calm his down," Ferb almost yelled, "he's terrified." I wanted to disintegrate.

"Maybe it's because your fucking screaming," Buford said under his breathe.

"Ugh, look, he's just a fresh man so keep-your-hands-to-yourself." My eyes went wide. They thought I was a freshman?

"I, uhh, I am a junior," I whispered. Buford slowed down and pulled over.

"What did you say?"

"I am not a freshman, I am a junior." Ferb and Buford exchanged a look before Buford pulled into the road and continued to drive us to school. When we arrived, they silently walked me to class.

It's been about a month since that day. I became number one in all of my classes except for physics, the class that I am currently in and the only one I have with Ferb.

Ever since that incident in the car I have become pretty friendly with Buford and Ferb. They pick me up on the regular so it is not all that awkward anymore. Ferb even brings me to watch Buford's football games. For someone his size, Buford is incredibly fast and I can't help but cringe when ever he tackles someone.

Everything is great, that is, until I made the terrible decision to go to the bathroom. The actual trip to the restroom was grand. Not a soul in sight but as I walked into the bathroom, Irving and his friends snapped their attention towards me. I tried to leave but he grabbed my arm and tossed me backwards and towered over me.

"It's too bad your buddy Buford isn't here to help you." My blood chilled and my knees felt like they would give out. Irving's friend held me up while he punched me in the stomach so many times that I'm lucky nothing ruptured, but that last punch made me vomit.

"Ugh, disgusting. Let's get out of here." I was dropped, just missing the pool of vomit as these high school heathens left as if nothing happened. I sat and caught my breath, waiting for the angry tears to stop streaming down my face. I felt so weak and vulnerable. I hate feeling like that. I got up, splashed my face with cold water and staggered out of the bathroom. I tried to look normal when I came back to class but as soon as my teacher saw me she sent me to the nurse. On my way I heard footsteps behind me. I turned and saw Ferb.

He asked me what happened, and although I didn't want to tell him that I just got beaten, I did anyway. He was furious and tried not to show it. He didn't come with me to the nurse but he did say something about getting Buford when he walked away.

* * *

:O Shame on you Irving.


	5. Chapter 5

Here's the smut you guys wanted.

* * *

Ferb POV

I found Buford on the front steps of the school eating a bag of Doritos.

"Hey Ferb. You finally decided to skip," Buford asked.

"No, I uhh, we need to talk." Buford blinked.

"Why would you say that to me?"

"Really Buford?"

"No, I'm just saying that's a serious ass way to start a conversation."

"That's because Irving just beat the shit out of Baljeet." Buford's eye's softened but his fists quickly clenched.

"Jeet's hurt? Where is he? Why aren't you with him?!"

"Buford calm down, he's at the nurse, he'll be okay."

"He better be or I'll snap Irving's spine." I rolled my eyes.

"You can snap his spine later but right now we have to bring his home."

"Fine."

As we walked into the nurse's office Baljeet was just putting on his shirt. We caught a slight glimpse of the dark blue galaxy stretching across his lower torso that promised to be worse the further up it went.

"Fuck," Buford said to himself. Baljeet looked up into Buford's eyes then quickly looked away. Baljeet looked so broken my heart hurt. But I cleared my throat and turned towards the nurse who was waiting patiently near her desk.

"Is he going to be okay?"

"Yes, but he does need to rest," she turned towards Baljeet," I suggest that you take the rest of the week off." He just nodded.

"Well then, I guess we should go. Thank you."

"No problem."

We all walked silently towards the parking lot, got into Buford's truck, and drove to Baljeet's house. The tension in the car was unbearable, I guess we all wanted to say something, anything, but none of us knew how to phrase it.

Buford slowly pulled into the driveway and we all sat in silence for what felt like forever. It was only a few seconds but you know what I mean. I opened the door and got out, hoping that staying silent was the best way to deal with this and when Baljeet hopped out of the truck and gave me a quick hug, I decided silence was the best way to go. But Buford thought otherwise.

"We'll come see you tomorrow!" he yelled out of the car. Baljeet looked back and smiled. We waited until he was inside before we left. Buford let out a sigh that seemed to dissolve the thick layer of stress that lingered in the car.

"So I guess we don't have to go back to school?" He looked over at me hopefully.

"Of course we don't." He laughed.

"Don't you love being a senior."

"Yeah, so what do you want to do."

"Let's just chill...I left my wallet in my locker and I refuse to walk back in that school and get it." I laughed until I realized that that meant he was driving without his license but then I realized that Buford was probably the most mindful driver I've ever driven with.  
-

Buford's POV

When I woke up I realized I was on a bed that happened to not be my bed. I didn't really freak out because this happened a lot, but only after a really crazy party and I'm pretty sure I didn't party last night because today was Thursday and no one has a party in the middle of a school week. I quickly felt around me to make sure no one else was there and almost had a heart attack when I felt and heard someone speak.

"You could at least take me out to dinner first."

"Ferb?"

"Who else would it be?" He propped himself up on one elbow. I was so confused and uncomfortable.

"The fuck are you talking about?"

"Well it's my house, my room, my bed, honestly who could it be?" I shook my head.

"Wait what happened last night?"

"You don't remember, we got pizza, played video games? Then you crashed on my bed and since it's MY BED I also slept on it." I sighed and laid back on the pillow.

"You really scared me, for a second I thought that we-."

"Trust me if we did anything you would remember." I looked at him through squinted eyes as he got up.

"Fuck you."

"Bad choice of words, Buford," he said as he walked into his bathroom.

I stared at the ceiling until he walked back out.

"What time is it?" He sat on the bed.

"It should be five, that's when I usually wake up." There was a pause.

"I'm going back to sleep. I'll never understand why you wake up so early."

"Well Van Stomm's are notorious for waking up early, we even have a song about it."

"Yeah, yeah I know." I sighed.

"Well I'm gonna go home. Text me if you need a ride."

"Yeah, sure."

I let myself out but not before I said goodbye to Mr. Fletcher who was dusting one of his antique clocks.  
-

Later on that day, around lunch time, Ferb and I were walking though the halls when I noticed something.

"Hey Ferb?"

"Yeah."

"You been here for a while, right?"

"What are you getting at?"

"Well, I don't get why you still have an accent, I mean some people lose them after a while and it's been over fifteen years."

"Well if you must know I keep it around for the ladies." I smirked.

"Then why does that kid Phineas look like he's about to cream his pants every time he hears or see's ya." As soon as I said that Isabella walked down the hall with the rest of the Fireside girls who giggled while Isabella gave Ferb the most hate filled look I've ever seen.

"You really need to learn how to filter your words," Ferb said after they passed,"And why does Isabella always look like she wants to gut me?"

"I'm pretty sure it's because you stole her man."

"That was one time! She should be over it by now."

"Yeah I guess." I thought about what I would do if anyone took Baljeet from me. I mean he wasn't actually mine but I wanted him to be. The sound of Ferb clearing his throat brought me out of my thoughts.

"You alright?"

"Yeah I'm fine. We're still going to see Jeet after school right?"

"Of course. It's almost 12:30 we might as well leave now."

We hung out at Jeet's house for a few hours and left after dinner. We promised to come back tomorrow but I had to deal with something so I just dropped Ferb off and told his to tell Jeet that I'd see him on Monday.  
-

Baljeet's POV

I was lying on my bed, gazing at the TV watching Sherlock, trying not to blink, when I heard a knock on the door. I got up slowly and waited for my stomach to stop burning before I continued. I opened the door and saw Ferb.

"Hey Baljeet."

"Hey, where's Buford," I asked after I let him in.

"Oh, he said he had to deal with something and that he'd see you on Monday."

"I wonder what he is doing."

"It's better if you just don't think about it too much."

I did not think about it as we headed up to my room. Ferb flopped onto my bed as I tried to lay down as softly as possibly.

"Oh I almost forgot, it still hurts doesn't it."

"Yeah but only a little." I was lying.

"You should really ice it." I made a face. " Trust me it'll help." Before I could voice my opinion Ferb had already gotten up and left. He came back a few minutes later with a bag of ice. I rolled my eyes.

"Look we can do this the easy way or the hard way."

"Actually we do not even have to do this."

"Oh yes we do. Shirt off or I'll take it off," Ferb joked.

I scoffed but I did manage to remove my shirt with only a slight amount of discomfort. Ferb's pupils went wide and his face looked hurt when he saw the bruises that littered my stomach. He blinked quickly before he gently pressed the ice pack to my skin. I shivered, but not from the cold. Ferb was looking at me like I was the only one that mattered to him right now, and I know it is pretty cliched but how could I not react when someone as amazing and gorgeous as Ferb was this close to me. The least I could do was try not to show it.

I was doing a pretty good job until Ferb placed a hand on my side. I bit my lip to keep from making any noise. Ferb must have seen it a different way and cautiously leaned in, without thinking I met him halfway.

It was such a simple, delicate kiss but it made the butterflies in my stomach explode into fireworks. The cold on my stomach was replaced with Ferb's hand. His fingers floated over my stomach and grazed my nipples. I opened my mouth in a silent gasp and felt his tongue slide over mine. I gripped his shirt only for lack of anything better to do and he took that as a sign to remove it.

I was surprised to see that Ferb had a tattoo on his left rib that made it look like his skin had been torn away to show that he was made of gears. It suit him. I ran my hand over it for a second and kissed his collar bone. He used a finger to tilt my lips towards his and kissed me as he laid me down. He hovered over me and placed a hand on my hip. Soon that hand found it's way into my his hand wrapped around me I gasped and he started to kiss my neck.

He stopped only to finish getting undressed, I took this time to do the same. He was much bigger than I thought he was, not that I had thought about it, and it did not surprise me that all the hair on his body was green. He licked two of his fingers, the most sensual sight I had ever seen, and prodded my entrance. He stretched me in ways I had never been stretched before and it felt so amazing I groaned in frustration when his took out his fingers.

He chuckled before he pressed his tip into me. I shuddered as he slide the rest in.

"You're so tight," he groaned. I could not speak. I had never felt anything like this, it was too good for words. He started to thrust and I swear I almost died. I could not breathe and the way he kissed my neck really was not helping. But when he hit this spot inside me I moaned louder than I ever thought I would. Ferb leaned back, tilted my hips upwards, and started to pound into me. Hitting that spot over and over again.

I whimpered and groaned. Ferb grunted and kissed me, his hands holding my hips. I wrapped my arms around his neck and deepened our kiss. He pulled me into his lap and slowed his thrusts. I opened my eyes, not realizing that I had closed them and stared in Ferb's deep blue eyes. I kissed him as I started to grind into him, he let me ride him until I came on our chests.

I moaned into his mouth before he pulled away and pressed me onto my bed, he pulled out and started to grind against me. He kissed me one last time as he came all over my body, I felt his warmth all the way up to my neck. I smiled when he kissed my collar bone, smearing his lips with cum.

"That was amazing," I breathlessly said.

"Yeah it was," he said licking his lips.


End file.
